


Kyrie Eleison

by petitnuage



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Sad with a Happy Ending, female trevelyan but also not, idk...., im bad at tagging !!, pre-revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitnuage/pseuds/petitnuage
Summary: Here's my second work ! Still DAI, but this time with Blackwall and my oc Evangeline, which is NOT a Trevelyan nor an inquisitor for that matter, she's an orlesian noble and also an apostate but that's a story for another time. Please enjoy ! Criticism is accepted. :)





	Kyrie Eleison

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second work ! Still DAI, but this time with Blackwall and my oc Evangeline, which is NOT a Trevelyan nor an inquisitor for that matter, she's an orlesian noble and also an apostate but that's a story for another time. Please enjoy ! Criticism is accepted. :)

Flirting and kisses behind closed doors. That’s all their relation have been, and they were both fine with it. Evangeline wasn’t ready to move on from the death of her husband and Blackwall-- Thom Rainier thought he didnt deserve any of this.  
Thats what they thought, at least. They were aware of the feelings they arboured for each other, but they knew it was wiser to push them away.

Until Blackwall asked her to come with him to the Storm Coast. He was going to tell her the truth. About him, about the crime he committed, about his treason. But then he found Blackwall's badge. " Your badge " she had said. And he felt nauseous and he wanted to laugh at himself. Then he told more lies. Deep down, he knew he was simply trying to convince himself.

Once they were back at Skyhold, he grew more distant. At first, she didn’t question his decision. She understood that he needed time for himself.   
But then she started to miss him. His jokes, his smiles, his laugh, his broad shoulders, his hands on her hips and his lips against hers, every little detail that made her like him even more. She didnt do anything to make him come back though. She kept on waiting and on hoping.

And she knew she did the right thing when she heard a knock at her door. Although it was late and she was ready to go to bed, she decided to open the door. And here he was. He looked… like a mess, truth be told. Just by the look of him, she knew he didnt sleep, he didnt take care of his hair or his beard. She knew he didnt take the time to eat and she could smell alcohol. It made her heart ache, to see him in such a state. But she didnt say anything, she just let him enter her room. 

" I… wanted to thank you. For coming with me to that ruin. "

She was about to answer. To tell him he didnt need to thank her, that he would have done the same for her.

" I tried to stay away from you… I dont deserve this, our relationship.. i dont deserve you. But i couldnt, i cant.. If only you knew how confounding you are.. how impossibly infuriating. "

With each word, he kept growing closer and closer to her and she stayed put. She kept staring at him, biting her lower lip, as if she was waiting for something. Her heart hammered in her chest and she was sure her face was red. She felt anxious, and she hadnt felt this anxious since she was younger. She felt ridiculous.

" I wanted to.. I just had to see you. "

And the thought of him, trying to resist the urge to see her, trying and doing anything to stay busy made her go weak at the knees. But it didnt matter when she suddenly felt his lips against hers, his beard against her soft skin and suddenly, her whole body ached for him.   
Sadly, the kiss was short. He pushed Evangeline away and he didnt even look at her. 

" This is wrong.. I shouldnt even be here… it was a mistake. " His voice was shaking and it was full of regret and he still wasnt looking at her. He shouldnt be here, and yet he didnt make any move.   
" This doesnt feel wrong. " She whispered as she took his calloused hand in her own. He still didnt move, didnt flinch.  
" I want to give in.. Maker knows how much i wish i could… but im not what you want, i could never be what you deserve. "  
Now, they were sitting on her bed. He finally looked at her but he looked.. so hurt. By his own words. She wanted to kiss him until the pain went away.  
" You're a good man, Blackwall. "  
" Am i ? "  
" I see it. " She nodded, to accentuate her point. He looked away, took a deep breath. She didnt say anything when she felt the hold he had around her hand getting tighter.  
" There's nothing i can offer you… you'd have no life with me. " Another deep breath. " But i need you to end this. Because i cant. "  
It hurt. Somehow, she had excepted this. She told herself she was ready to hear it. She wasnt, and it took her all her will not to cry. She put her hand on his cheek, so that hed look at her and gently caressed his skin with her thumb. He looked as devastated as her. And yet, she offered a slight smile.  
" Im not letting you go. "   
" Well regret this, my lady. " They didnt say anything for a few second. Then she got bolder and kissed him softly on the corner of his lips.   
" Do you regret that ? " She wasnt sure what she did that and suddenly she felt quite stupid. It was nothing like the kind of kisses they were used to. But she didnt had time to care, as her love laughed and kissed her again. This time with more hunger, like the kisses they shared before. She responded with enthusiasm to his kiss and they both realized how much they missed this.


End file.
